Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 5 \\ -1 & 3 & -1\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 1 \\ -1 & 4 \\ 2 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C F$ ?
Answer: Because $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ F$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ C F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {5} & {5} \\ {-1} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & \color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {-1} & \color{#DF0030}{4} \\ {2} & \color{#DF0030}{1}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ F$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{2} & ? \\ {-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{2} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{2} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {-1}\cdot{0}+{3}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{2} & {-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 28 \\ -5 & 10\end{array}\right] $